User talk:Spock78
Images BTW, I have already read the image rules and while I know we don't want to overcrowd, I went to TrekCore.com and found various Behind-the-Scenes footage and high-definition screencaps from the movies and shows. They are added and should be sufficient.--Spock78 08:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I would urge you to read the image policy again, as your images do not have the proper licensing and citations. Before you proceed you will need to fix that or the images will need to be deleted. Also, in some cases, your uploads are duplicates and should have been uploaded over the existing images' filename. Please make sure images do not already exist before uploading. 31dot 09:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I added what options they gave me. There wasn't any licensing and more often than not, I said where I got the picture. I tried putting them in several categories but since I had to do that separate from the actual upload page I included the category in the description so either I or someone else here could revert it accordingly. If you want to kill all that progress I did last night, go ahead I guess ...--Spock78 (talk) 15:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::We don't want to remove the images if they are useful. The only problem is, we cannot legally use them without a couple of important bits of information: ::* Source -- where is it from? From the movie? Deleted scenes? Background material? Book? Who provided it? ::* License -- relates to the source. For most sources, the license is actually fairly simple, and ties directly to the source. For stuff not from movies/episodes, their deleted scenes, or books, it's a bit tougher. ::When you upload information, the page you edit with a description (etc) can also be used to add categories. Simply use Category:Memory Alpha images (X), where "X" is the subcategory (ie "Humans"). -- sulfur (talk) 15:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) All images (including the screencaps for the film such as the unnamed punk, unnamed police officer in STIV, Uhura holding a phaser in STIII and Kirk and Spock in STXI) are from TrekCore.com as stated in mostly each description. The rest are strictly all behind the scenes and the descriptions again mention where it's from. I tried scrolling down the license menu and there wasn't any other options. I typed in Memory Alpha Images, just not with the X.--Spock78 (talk) 16:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Stating that they are copied from TrekCore.com isn't sufficient. We need to know its provenance (ie, where it originally came from before TrekCore.com put it online). ::When you go to images, there's a really big message at the top that tells you how to put things together, including the license information. We tried using the licensing in the drop-down menu previously, but it doesn't allow for any customization at all, and people would always choose either "public domain" or "none". -- sulfur (talk) 16:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. What's my timetable? I've got a serious amount of collegework to get accomplished this week (exam's this Thursday) so how long do I have before the deletion period?? Can anyone else help label it accordingly? They're all simple Behind-the-Scenes images save for the ones mentioned and all came from TrekCore.com so I believe public domain might be appropriate unless for any other given reason, extra licensing issues came up. So what I'm basically saying is that I want to do something about it but can't right now because I now have to get ready for class. Again, can someone else like your or the other supervisors help out or must I take full responsibility of everything? ::An image or item is not public domain unless the original creator put it there. They are all fairuse, but we require the copyright owner of the image. For example, if it was printed in a book from Pocket Books, they would be the copyright holder for our purposes. -- sulfur (talk) 17:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Photos from IMDb Hey. You've uploaded a few images from the Internet Movie Database. While I personally really appreciate these uploads and illustrations of the articles I think the IMDb Conditions of Use do not allow the use of images from IMDb. http://www.imdb.com/help/show_article?conditions Tom (talk) 11:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Putting "Imdb page" as the source of an image is not acceptable, just as posting an image that states Trekcore as the source is not. As Sulfur said above, we need to know where they got it from. If you know that information, but do not know how to post it, post what you know about an image you upload on its talk page (or even this page) and others can do it, if necessary. 31dot (talk) 11:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. The license templates you have been using are incorrect, as you can likely see when you look at the image after upload. If the images are from a Paramount production, simply use the template. That covers the entire licensing necessary. -- sulfur (talk) 01:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Can you guys ever change this to a simple drop-down menu in the future? Many of the other online encyclopedias aren't using this feature. As for the sources, I viewed the stunt actor's demo reel and he had four roles for Star Trek Nemesis.--Spock78 (talk) 01:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Before my time, but I think it was a drop-down menu at one point but this was changed by Wikia, our host. You'd probably have to speak to them about it. 31dot (talk) 01:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) It was originally a dropdown menu, but when they upgraded and changed things, it broke all of our image templates. As such, we cannot easily do the dropdown menu method without rewriting all of the templates, which means rewriting all of the images that currently contain those templates. Not an appetizing idea with 30,000+ images. -- sulfur (talk) 02:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Wolf 359 Ships Status Please stop undoing the revision. The status is for the ships, not the crew. If you think there should be a change place it in the talk page for discussion. --BorgKnight (talk) 00:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :The first ship, the USS Ahwahnee, and the top of the chart indicating which ships survived seem to indicate that we can talk about the crew. What's the problem? You can't very well have a ship without a crew?--Spock78 (talk) 00:45, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I removed mention of the deaths of the crew for the USS Ahwahnee. It is speculation, there could of been survivors who escaped, like on the the Saratoga, or they could of all died. We don't know. There is no dialogue I know of from the episode stating all hands lost of any of the ships. If you know of any please quote it. Also the status should be for the ships themselves, not the crew. For one it makes it look too cluttered add a lot of extra information. If it were know its bet to leave such information in articles of the said ship. --BorgKnight (talk) 00:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC)